Uh Oh
by callmefall
Summary: What was going through Edward's mind that night? Companion piece to Whoops. You kinda have to read Whoops to get it.


**I own it? Really? Oh... Okay. Darn. Almost had it that time.**

BANG! "Edward! Rise and shi-" I heard Emmett yell.

I rolled over and groaned. Nooo! I was just having the best dream! I reluctantly sat up. "Emmett, I am going to kill you." I groaned, and looked around. "Bella?" I think I'm going crazy. Why else would I be seeing Bella in my bedroom?

She blushed, reminding me of all the times in high school where I would just wanted to grab her and kiss her because she looked so darn cute when she got embarrassed. "Um, hi." She squeaked. God, it is so unfair that she still has this affect on me, even after all these years. "Hey, uh, Edward, where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall. It's the first one on the left." I said. I was still trying to figure out what Bella Swan was doing here. Oh, God. I don't think that that was a dream. Stupid, stupid, stupid Edward. Memories of last night flew into my head. Bella's drunken admission, and my foolish reaction. I can't believe I did that! She was drunk, damn it. Who the hell was I to take advantage of her like that? Stupid, stupid, stupid. I am so stupid!

I heard Bella come back in quietly. I heard the rustle of her looking around for something, and her quiet voice shyly asking me something. Clothes? What clothes? Oh. "Uh, I think I put them in the washer so you didn't have to wear your dirty clothes."

For some reason, that made her smile. "Should I go get them?" she asked sweetly.

"Only if you want to officially meet Emmett." She turned bright red at the mention of my roommate.

"Maybe you should get it. It might look a little odd if I went out there like this," she said as she gestured towards the shirt I'd given her the night before. It revealed a tempting amount of her beautiful legs- Bad Edward. Thoughts like that are what got you into this mess. Focus Edward. She said something.

"Nah, its fine." I said dismissively as soon as I collected my thoughts. I rolled out of bed and changed. I noticed Bella staring at the wall, her cheeks the shade of red that made her look so beautiful. I tossed her a pair of sweats, knowing she wouldn't want to leave my room in only an oversized gray shirt.

I led her to my kitchen, where Emmett sat at the table, looking very interested in his upside down newspaper. "Interesting news, huh Emmett?" I said teasingly.

"Okay, you got me. So who's this pretty lady, Ed?" I bit back a retort. He knows I hate it when he calls me that. I could see Bella taking Emmett in. She looked a little overwhelmed, but not exactly scared. That's good…

She blushed lightly, and said in a soft voice, "I'm Bella."

Emmett smirked, and said, "Yes, I think I heard Edward yelling that last night. I just thought he was practicing his Italian though." He grinned at me and waggled his eyebrows at me. "Guess not."

Bella blushed even redder, and I could see the confusion written on her face. I could almost hear her thinking, 'What the hell is he talking about?' Suddenly, I had a great idea. I decided to get back at Emmett for waking me up so early this morning.

"Sorry if we disturbed you," I said as I winked at Bella. Please, please, go along with it.

Emmett smirked. "Well, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. I'm just glad that you finally got over that chick from high school. You know, the one you used to-" Oh, God. He's about to blab my most closely guarded secret!

I shoved a dish towel in his face, and said as fiercely as I could, "Not the time Emmett."

He rolled his eyes at me. "What, you don't want me talking about who you were hung up on in high school? By the way, why have I not heard about this one yet? I know one night stands aren't your style, and that you usually can't shut up about a girl if you really like her. So what gives?"

I just smirked at him, and said, "I don't have to tell you everything. In fact I think I prefer not telling you." I knew that that would get him annoyed, so that he'd forget all about spilling who I'd been 'hung up on' in high school to Bella. When it was Bella herself that I'd been in love with. And I am now realizing that the years of not seeing her have done nothing to change that. When I was sure that he wouldn't spill, I turned back to the eggs I had just put on.

It was pretty funny listening to Emmett whine. "Dude! I'm your best friend! I tell you everything! You have to tell me this stuff! It's my job to know everything about you!" I mean, seriously, sometimes it's like he came out of a time warp from the first grade.

I smirked at him, and to rile him up a little more I said coolly, "It's a little late for that, isn't it?"

I almost lost it when Emmett pouted at me and said sulkily, "Edward! That's not fair!" Unfortunately, Bella wasn't as good at holding back. She burst out laughing, much to Emmett's confusion. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Emmett said indignantly.

I bit back my laughter, and got it together enough to say, "Emmett, this is my best friend from high school, Bella Swan. I picked her up in bar last night after finding her very drunk, and offered to let her stay the night here when she couldn't tell me where she lives. There's nothing going on between us, unless you count me saving Ms. Brilliant here from someone who would take advantage of her drunken state." Bella scowled at me, but Emmett didn't buy it for a second. He just looked at me like, 'Dude. You gotta tell her.'

Then, suddenly, the little light over his head went off and he gasped. "Bella Swan? As in, _the_ Bella Swan? The one you never shut up about?" Well, at least he had enough sense to not say, 'The one you fell hopelessly in love with in high school and have never quite gotten over?' I was impressed by the amount of tact he used.

I responded sarcastically, "No Emmett, the _other_ Bella Swan." Jeez. It's like he has no common sense at all. I set a plate of eggs in front of Bella, and she looked a little surprised. Once she realized where they came from, she dug in like she was starving.

"Thanks," she mumbled through a mouthful of eggs.

She groaned, and for a second I was worried she was going to be sick. "That bad?" I asked. Wouldn't that be great? If I tried to impress her by making her breakfast and ended up giving her food poisoning because my cooking is so horrible?

She looked sheepish as she said, "No, I'm just _really_ hungry." Oh, good. I wouldn't want to have to take her to the emergency room and explain to Carlisle that she was there because my cooking sucks. That would be a little embarrassing. She polished off the eggs fast, and I wondered where it all went. She looked like she never had dessert and spent an hour a day on the treadmill to burn off errant calories, but I know she's too lazy for that.

She stood up quickly, and rushed to say, "Well, it was nice to see you again Edward! And I'm glad I got to meet you Emmett. So, if I can have my clothes, I'll be on my way."

Emmett snorted, and I could feel an obnoxious comment coming on. "That really sounds like there's nothing going on between you two."

Bella's cheeks flamed up, and I glared at Emmett. "Emmett. . . ? Shut up!"

"Just sayin'."

"Well don't," I snapped back. I heard Bella giggle. I'm glad someone was getting some amusement out of this.

"Guys, I really do need to get back to my apartment. Rose and Jazz are probably worried sick about me. Will I see you guys again?" She added the last part hesitantly.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to catch up some time soon." Like, later today. I'm like a druggie, hopelessly addicted to her. I handed her my phone, which she took apprehensively. "So I'll need a number." I added, sounding much more confident than I felt.

She blushed, and said, "How about you put it in? I'm afraid of hurting your phone." She admitted sheepishly.

I laughed and took the phone back. I programmed in the numbers as she said them out to me, and smiled. "There. Talk to you soon?" Please say yes, please, please say yes.

She smiled. "Definitely."

Emmett stopped me in the kitchen. "Dude, you have got to tell her. All of it."

I sighed. "I know. But I'm afraid."

I don't want to tell her. I don't even want to remember it myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I'm so hopelessly addicted.

* * *

**Soooo. Whatcha thinks? Should I continue? Go vote on my poll and tell me!**

**Oh, yes, Emmett knows... He kinda figured it out. That guy's smarter than he seems...**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
